Second Time Lucky
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Sometimes what you think is your happy ever after ends after two years when you find out there was three in your relationship. Sometimes you get another chance, but how do you go about that when all you've ever known Is how to be a wallflower?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Time Lucky**

She was _alone_ as she kneeled beside the overly fragrant bushes. Her body hunched up as her knees dug further into the mud feet away from the entrance as the touchy couple sat on a bench. Just like she was _alone _two days earlier in the store picking up items from the reduced isle, just so they could eat for another week relying on her small salary alone.

**Alone**. The letters fell apart, spinning in her mind as if taunting her, before coming together one more time before fading to a picture of her marriage. She could still remember every detail. How they posed for the picture and right before he whispered I love you. Her head turning at just the right time as the photographer, who was more of a family friend than anything, snapped away. Truth, beauty and love he called the picture when they picked it up.

Realisation hit her like a brick wall. She'd been alone in this relationship for a while. Ignoring all the warning signs and red lights. Insisting to herself he was just tired, quiet or that it was her, always moaning and grumbling just like he told her, and after all his word used to be her law, wasn't that love? She asked herself. No the truth echoed back.

It was just her refusing to believe this could happen to her, innocent, happy-go-lucky her but it did. The one thing she wanted to avoid after seeing her own parents marriage end. Her mother got lucky with love after and her dad didn't. Was this It for her now? They always said she was just like her father and she loved it, but now it didn't seem so fair.

She was nothing more than a shell of the girl who met Mike. Over time erased by him into the perfect, ignorant trophy wife that those of her past no longer knew. If only she realized before when her calls from friends began dying down until she had no one left.

"Well no longer"

She murmured aloud as if cementing it as truth in the air. Raising her hand to her eye she wiped away the trace of the only tear she'd shed for him and their marriage, before dusting herself down and heading back towards the red truck that awaited her.

The red Chevy truck was another thing that would have to go as It stalled the second time on the short journey as she turned into her drive. Climbing out of the iron heap she slammed the door and marched over to the front door. Her mind-set on nothing but the goal at hand. "Goodbye and fuck you" She smiled, a worthy title for the current scene before her.

As soon as she stepped over the threshold of the house she once believed she'd raise her kids in, the pent-up anger and frustration hit her like a slab of concrete. How long had she been fed lies? How long had she been content with her imaginary version of events?

Like a guard dog catching a scent she launched herself into action. Grabbing a black bag from the kitchen before pounding the stairs that would take her to their bedroom.

To any stranger this bedroom could pass a show room in Ikea. The only thing that made it theirs where the withered books that stood on the night stand to the left of the bed, and the black and white picture of their wedding on the right.

The bed was made up in the royal blue bed-set they got when they were married which she found ironic. Making her way over to the closet she slid open the door that opened up his side. Her hands grabbed whatever stood in her path, pushing the fabric to the bottom of the bag.

She wondered how many of these clothes he worn with that skank. Did the other girl even know about her? Know that the clothes she was taking of dirt bag Mike his loving wife had bought for him.

Yeah, dirt bag Mike, It had a certain ring to It.

Stopping for a minute she made her way over to the bed they once shared and perched on the edge.

Biting her lip she refused to look at the picture that showed a happier time, instead reaching her hand out and pushing the frame down.

Grasping the bag full of clothes tighter she left the room, running down the stairs as she dropped the bag at the bottom of the steps before turning into the front room.

For the first time in two years she realised what the odd feeling around her was. The feeling that long ago associated itself with this house. What echoed of the painted walls and stoic furniture. Loneliness.

She'd been living on her own for a long time. Her marriage only existent on paper and rare times where they'd be in the same room before he had to go to "work" The only other proof of their connection was the pictures of their wedding. The one in their bedroom and the other on the mantle piece.

How long? She questioned herself. _How didn't you know? _Her conscious asked back. She knew for ages but feared the truth. Something in her always told her this wasn't normal.

But she always pushed it to the back of her mind. It was her nagging too much, or he was just tired just like he always told her and she never thought to question him. He loved her and his word was law.

But the deeper truth why she ignored sat blazing in her mind, staring at her with its creepy knowing smile.

She thought of her parents once more and how love was more like luck. How her father had his broken and how he become a withdrawn version of his former self. She always loved the comparison, but now It didn't seem so great when she was facing the rest of her life alone at only 23.

She sat back on the sofa making herself comfortable as she gathered all her strength. Awaiting the tidal wave of shit that was soon about to hit her in the form of her scum bag husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

43 curse words and several smashed items later, dirt bag still couldn't understand what was happening.

"I want you out asshole, NOW"

She screamed before launching the porcelain ashtray thing at him.

He just stood at the door frame as his mouth hung open with disbelief. Unable to come to terms with the volatile women before him. How had small Isabella 'Yes sir, three bags full' turn into such a unrecognisable force.

"What" he stuttered, his eyes blinking over and over as If he didn't hear her.

"Just get your shit and get out, go live with your tramp, she can scrub the shit out your clothes because I'm through with you"

She grabbed the last make shift weapon closest to her and hurled it in his direction to emphasise her response. Watching the wooden bowl clipped the side of his head.

Stumbling backwards out of the room he grabbed his bag running out the house, not fast enough to shout "fucking psycho bitch" In his wake as the sound of his car screeching out the street echoed back.

Bella stood with her hands beside her watching the empty doorway with complete disbelief. She didn't know what she expected, did she want him to deny it. To tell her he was sorry, that she meant more to him than that thing. Of course she did, she didn't want to think their marriage was nothing but. _But what? _She questioned herself before shaking her head psychically attempting to get the question to disappear, instead settling on being happy from the re-appearance of her back bone.

Slipping out of her shoes she padded into the kitchen silently. Still not able to take in what had happened.

Grabbing the bread she set about making herself a cheese sandwich, thankful for the fact that It was a Friday and she didn't have to go into work until Monday.

For the first time she had no idea what she would do the following day. Before an idea crept over her with a smile before it turned into a frown.

She'd phone her best friend, well once best friend. Hopefully she'd be able to explain and gain back the relationship they once shared. But In all honesty she wasn't surprised If all she got was a hello before the dull sound of a receiver rang out.

Not wanting to upset herself on a day like this she gulped the rest of her sandwich down before grabbing the bottle of wine they usually kept for Friday night meals. Before heading into the sitting room she grabbed a cup off the side of the sink and collapsed upon the sofa.

This would be the first night of many she declared to herself. Reaching for the remote as she clicked the T.V on and searched for some cheesy television show to absorb her mind. She smiled as she clicked select on the remote putting it beside her to pour herself a good cup full of wine and taking a gulp. Settling herself into the sofa she let herself drift off into the latest crime being investigated by CSI:Miami.

Two episodes later and with only a third of the bottle left Bella had the niggling feeling to know now than later if she had any chance left of patching up her relationship with the only other person in the world that always understood her. Her hand dived in her pocket as she hoped she wasn't too late.

Mechanically she dialled the numbers that where frozen in her memory. Her heart began to thump faster as she studied them, It was now or never she thought before pressing call and raising it to her ear. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she waited nervously.

Each ring seeming to echo into eternity as ever ring seemed to last longer then the one before it.

A chirpy voice leaped out the speaker startling me, catching my voice as my emotions silenced me.

"B? Got rid of fun bags at last?

Her reply dumbfounded me.

"Er.. Yeah, how.."

Without missing a beat she interrupted my question.

"Did I know? Well you're calling me and I'm his own personal Satan, plus how could I ever forget your cell number, bet you're still using that brick aren't you"

I chuckled into the phone as I raised my cell to my eyes before replacing back to my ear. She was right, It did look like a brick more than anything. I never had the technology bug though, It text and called, what else would I need.

"Ha, true, how are you always so right Al"

"Some weird gift I suppose, oh and we're good just so you know, I've got some stuff on but do you fancy lunch tomorrow so we can catch up, just like old times?

A smile lit itself upon my face carrying with it an unfamiliar feeling yet honest.

"I'd love too, thanks Al. Oh and I'm really sorry y'know"

"Hush, no apologies, think of the future and the hot guys within it, so usual place yak"

Until this call I never knew how much I actually missed having Alice in my life. _You don't know what you have until its gone. _The saying lounged around my head.

"Sure thing I can't wait"

"Good love ya, I gotta run now but, B. I missed you"

"Love ya too" I called back before the phone clicked, signalling the end of the call.

Placing the phone on the floor with the remote I settled in to drink the rest of my wine and watch the team solve yet another murder. A warm fuzzy feeling set in along with the alcohol warming me.

Half lidded I covered myself with the throw-over and placed the empty mug on the floor as I watched the credits roll as I drifted into a dream-full and healing sleep.

The sun shone through into the sitting room as her eyes fluttered open attempting to get used to the level of light blinding her unprotected eyes.

Rubbing my eyes I slipped the comforter of me and swung my sleepy legs to the side in a successful bid to stand up. Bones clicking in the silence as I stretched towards the ceiling, my dry mouth sending straight towards the kitchen as a cup of juice appeared in my brain, my own holy grail.

Looking at the sink her shoulders sunk at the thought of the dishes that I had to do. Heading back to the front room she grabbed the wine bottle and cup, placing the bottle on the side as she flicked the hot tap on, hastily putting in the plug.

"Mornings" She groaned to herself as she scrubbed the few dishes and left them to dry on the side.

Yawning she grabbed a mug and began hunting the fridge for the orange juice. Grabbing the carton she shut the door with her hip and poured till the cup was half full, the carton joining the wine glass on the side as she quickly chugged the liquid, loving the way it made the sides of her mouth tingle.

Snaking her tongue out to collect the rest of the juice she set the mug on the breakfast bar. The idea of a hot shower now became to powerful to ignore. There was nothing close to the heat from the water hitting down on your skin cleansing away all your worries as the fragrant soap numbed you.

Itching a phantom itch that appeared on her elbow she walked out the kitchen. Jogging up the stairs as she sleepily walked into the bathroom. It was a decent size but she'd seen and loved bigger. Pulling the cord for the shower the piper churned for a couple of seconds before hot water sprayed out slowly the power getting stronger as it jetted out and the bathroom became foggy with the heat.

Peeling her clothes of she jumped under the shower stalling as the water soothed her aching joints.

Closing her eyes she scraped her hair back and tilted her head so It was directly beneath the hot spray of water.

She stood for a few minutes just feeling the water hit her sensitive skin gradually waking her up.

Before reaching her hand out and grabbing the bottle of shower-gel, squeezing the last dregs out of the plastic container she stepped backwards from the water as she lathered the soap into her damp skin, settling back beneath It as she watched the soap suds fall from her body swirling away into the drain.

Allowing herself a few more minutes as the steam swirled up making her alert before she walked out the shower flicking it off and hurriedly wrapping a towel around her as the cold chill welcomed her.

Walking towards her room she couldn't stop the nerves from doubling within her as she nibbled on the skin of her bottom lip anxiously. She was just meeting her best friend, why did she feel like this? It was Alice, not a firing squad.

Huffing out a deep breath she looked over her clothes, a collection of bland colours. Grabbing her dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved top she threw them over to the bed before grabbing the first clean pair of underwear and bra her hands felt in the drawer.

"_Come on"_

She whispered out loud to herself, shaking her hands and jumping to try to get rid of the shaky feeling she now had. She already kicked the abusive ass-wipe out but she was panicking over meeting her best friend? Pathetic, the word repeated in her own head.

Standing at the front door she smoothed her clothes down before snatching her keys out the bowl and walking out the house and locking it.

Her old red truck stood looking defeated beside the house. The red paint fading to a pink that always made her think of salmonella. It wouldn't be long before she'd have to admit defeat and join the ranks of the hybrid cars, something she wanted to put off for as long as possible. Climbing into the truck she heard it cry when the door shut. Be strong, she urged it twisting the key in the ignition as It groaned, before on the 3rd try It came to life, grumbling as It reversed into the road.

Her foot sat lightly on the gas pedal as she drove, a hand reaching out to turn the radio on, relaxing when the usual crackle echoed into the truck. Even after so long she still knew the way to the bar they used to always frequent on weekends.

She smiled as the memory's resurfaced, all the fun they had and suddenly the fear disappeared. She felt, happy and only anxious to meet and make another of those memories. The small smile transformed into a full-blown goofy one just as she pulled into the bars parking space.

* * *

AN~ Sorry for the late update, my laptop died and I've lived a hectic life lately. But I will be continuing my stories with a better routine. I hope you enjoy this, next chapter, the meeting! :)


End file.
